


Trust

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony x reader. Reader catches him cheating on her and she breaks up with him and moves out of the tower. The rest of the Avengers are on her side, so Tony has to be a little more creative to get you to talk to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

When you first saw the pretty blond girl exiting out the door, you just assumed she was one of Pietro’s latest flavors of the week. You felt like someone had slapped you as you heard Tony’s voice down the hall, “Bree, you forgot your sunglasses,” jogging out shirtless as both you and Bree stood in the doorway. Tony’s face turned white, stopping dead as he saw you in the hall. For once, he had no smart remark.

“Y/N, this - it’s not - I,” he stammered as you stared at him numbly. Bree quickly grabbed the sunglasses and hurried out the door, sensing the inevitable explosion.

You couldn’t help it, angry, hurt tears sprung up in your eyes as you thought about all the conversations you had with Tony when you started dating, about how you didn’t want to deal with another lying or cheating fuckboy and that he promised to be there and be loyal. You thought he was, God, you thought he was.

“Y,N,” he said again hurriedly. “I swear, that was nothing, she’s just a work associ-” he didn’t get a chance to finish before your palm struck his cheek with a sickening crack. You knew when he was lying, could sense it in his tone and his mannerisms.

You felt yourself shaking not only with the sting of betrayal, but with adrenaline. “Go fuck yourself,” you hissed in a low, deadly tone and turned to power walk down the hall to your room.

“Baby, let me explain,” Tony pleaded, reaching to grab your arm and recoiling immediately when you raised your hand again.

“TONY DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME,” you yelled, your voice cracking. “I am not your baby, I am CLEARLY not your anything.”

Tony swallowed, his own eyes sparkling a bit. “I know it was stupid, as soon as it happened I regretted it, you weren’t going to know-”

You let out a wild laugh. “Yes, because fucking some other girl and covering it up is SO much better. Fuck you, Tony. All that bullshit about you loving me and only me. I’m done. You know what I’ve been through and yet you’re just like all the other assholes I’ve dated.”

Tony glared at you and despite your rage, something in you seemed to deflate.

“Pretty sure I never hit you or called you any of those names that those assholes did. Dammit, Y/N, I’m admitting I made a mistake which is more than they ever did for you.”

You felt like he had slapped you. “So cheating is the lesser of the evils and I’m supposed to fall down in gratitude because you didn’t punch me yet?” You smiled wryly. “Fuck you, Tony. At least the others knew what kind of men they were. This, us, it’s over.”

You both jumped as the automatic doors to the living room swooshed open, Natasha, Thor, Wanda and Pietro walking in from training and chatting. Natasha quickly looked at you and Tony and her eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

You swallowed hard and as you looked at Tony, all you felt was hurt. With as much venom as you could muster, you spat out. “Be proud of me, Nat. I broke up with a cheating fuckboy.”

Pietro and Thor were instantly in front of Tony as Wanda took your hand. “You what, Stark?” Pietro asked, the anger in his voice obvious. “You dare be disloyal to Lady Y/N?,” Thor snarled. “You didn’t even deserve her to start.” “Guys, stay out of this,” Tony snarled back. “Or what?” Pietro quipped, shoving Tony forward. Natasha stepped between them. “Not that you don’t deserve to have your ass kicked, because you do, but boys, let’s focus on making sure Y/N is ok.”

They turned to gauge your expression, but you and Wanda had already disappeared.

-  
Wanda and you had sat in her room for about 10 minutes before Natasha came in, her expression soft as she looked at your tear streaked face resting on Wanda’s shoulder as she rubbed your back consolingly.

“Hey, Y/N. I’m really sorry,” she said, sitting cross legged on the floor to grab your hand as you sniffled.

“I fucking hate that this is hitting me like this. Like honestly, the fuck was I thinking dating him?”

Wanda stroked your hair consolingly. “This is not your fault. You were thinking he would be loyal, like a man should be. He’s still just a stupid boy. You did nothing wrong, beautiful,” Wanda said adamantly.

Natasha nodded in agreement. “We’re not just saying that to make you feel better. Even if we didn’t know him, cheating is bullshit on any grounds.”

You wiped your eyes and sat up. “Thanks, you guys. It just sucks. And, um, would you guys be willing to help me look for an apartment? I obviously love you all but I just can’t be where he is right now.”

They both nodded sadly. “We can put you in Cap’s old complex if you want. Landlord loves anything or anyone to do with the Avengers,” Natasha said with a small smile.

-  
Natasha and Wanda easily extracted miscellaneous belongings out of the room you had started sharing with Tony a few months ago, but you were a little less stealthy. Picking up a pair of your Nikes, you moved to leave the room and froze when you saw Tony in the doorway.

“Can we talk?” He said pleadingly.

You shook your head and moved to exit the door, but Tony stayed where he was, blocking you.

“Move, Tony,” you said irritably, tears springing to your eyes again.

Tony stayed where he was. “Y/N, please, I know I’ve done a lot of stupid shit but this was by far the stupidest.” He swallowed. “I didn’t plan for it to happen and I knew it was a mistake and I know you don’t care right now but I love you. Please, stay and lets talk.”

You bit your lip but your response was the same. “Tony, move,” you said louder this time. Before he even opened his mouth, he was shoved by a familiar blond figure. “You have no say in what she does, Stark. She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Pietro said firmly. “Cmon, princessa, my sister is waiting for you in the car.” You tried your hardest to not look back at Tony as you walked away and failed, clapping a hand to your mouth once in the car to muffle your sobs as you remembered how broken he looked with a tear running down his face. But how could you trust him again?

-  
After a few days of incessant texts and voicemails (you knew he would’ve went to your new apartment if the whole team didn’t essentially have him under surveillance to prevent it), Tony stopped contacting you. You figured the team had told him to just leave you alone. Still, the silence really did seem to make things final, and even though you were the one who had ended it, you still felt hollow.

It was to your surprise when you heard frantic knocking at your door, coupled with Tony’s voice as he called out your name, the panic in his tone tangible and installing ice into your heart. You grabbed a knife off the counter and looked in the peephole quickly to see a very disheveled, frazzled looking Tony. You opened the door quickly. “What’s wrong?! Is someone after you?” You asked, unable to keep the concern out of your voice.

Tony nodded his head and your heartbeat sped up rapidly. “It’s a highly trained team of professionals. I snuck out of their clutches in order to fulfill my quest of making amends to the glorious queen that I wronged! Alas, they are in full pursuit.”

You stared at him, your mouth slightly agape as he gave you a small smile. “Had to find a way to talk to you. You’re too good of a person to not help someone in ‘danger.’”

You didn’t know whether to be angry or impressed. You were a little bit of both. You clenched your hand around the knife and Tony’s smile fell. You took a deep breath and dropped it and you could see him sigh with relief. “Just because I decided not to stab you doesn’t mean I’m not still beyond pissed off and hurt, Tony,” you said icily, but you couldn’t help but admire the lengths he had taken to get here.

“I know, Y/N.” He stood up but sat quickly back down as you sat down in the armchair across from him, resting your chin in your cupped palm.

“Talk,” you said bluntly.

Tony looked at you nervously and you could feel the sincerity in the words he proceeded to speak thawing your frosty demeanor – much to your chagrin.

“I know I fucked up. Bree never meant anything. She was over seriously for some work stuff and I don’t know how it all happened … But I went with it. I missed the attention, I guess. I know that’s messed up, especially when I had the world’s most incredible human by my side … Obviously I’m an idiot and you have the right to proceed to tell me that 1000 times,” he looked at you and took a deep breath.“ But I’m an idiot in love. And I’ll never be able to make excuses for what I did, or convince you to trust me again or forgive but I’m going to be hoping everyday that by some miracle, I’ll be able to at least be able to see you every now and then. Even if it’s just as friends. I just miss you, Y/N,” he finished quietly.

You swallowed hard and met his gaze, thinking back to all the things you had done together that still made you smile. What he had done to surprise you, cheer you up, your banter, how he’d hold you when you had nightmares.

“Tony,” you started with a sigh. “I really want to trust you, but I can’t right now. It’s going to take time,” you said slowly as he nodded sadly. “But,” you continued. “I think I can stand to see you in small doses and we can see how things go. Even just as friends.”

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Y/N. I know it’s more than I deserve. I really hope I’ll be able to show you how much you mean to me. Since I obviously didn’t do a good job when I was lucky enough to have you.”

“I make no promises Tony. What you did was fucked. But maybe if you buy me a lot of those blueberry muffins I like from that Russian bakery, I’ll be more open to the possibility.”

He stood up and you led him out the door with a smile and his promise to bring you a billion muffins. You shut the door. While you would never be ok with what he did, maybe he really would find a way to earn your trust back. But even if he didn’t, at least you still had free muffins.


End file.
